Arby 'n' the Chief
Arby 'n' the Chief is the sequel series to DigitalPh33r's (Jon Graham) smash hit, Master Chief Sucks at Halo. The series is a sitcom that follows the antics of Digitalph33r's two Halo 3 action figures, Master Chief and The Arbiter, as they play Halo 3 and argue about topics in video game pop culture. When HaloBabies interviewed DigitalPh33r (Jon Graham) and asked what inspired the characters, he replied; "Master Chief is the epitome of every illiterate, non-nonsensical idiot I've come across in the online world, and the Arbiter is basically a representation of me." As such, the two characters compose the classical Double Act structure, with Chief assuming the role of the "Funny Man" and Arbiter the role of the "Straight Man". The series is well received among the machinima community for it's sharp satire of gamer culture and it's combination of both live-action and machinima elements. =Plot= Season 1 Episode 1: "Pilot" After the events of Master Chief Sucks At Halo, Master Chief became a "Lonely Alcoholic." Master Chief has a dream that he dramatically wins a Halo 3 online match, and is awarded heavily by Bungie staff. He gets a rude awakening when the buzzing phone rings about a package for Jon. Master Chief states that he is Jon and receives the package from the delivery person (Played by Jon Graham). Master Chief ponders what is the contents and soon he cowers before the contained Arbiter figure, who was bought in an E-bay auction. Whilst playing Halo 3 Matchmaking, the Arbiter breaks out of his packaging and overpowers a kitchen knife wielding Chief. The Arbiter demonstrates superior intelligence and greater gaming skills than that of the Chief. The two have multiple arguments, particularly on subjects such as the Arbiter's opinion on the Heroic Map Pack. Chief takes everything the Arbiter says and turns it into a sexual joke, before hitting him over the head with Jon's saucepan. Episode 2: "Recon" The episode begins with the characters breaking the Fourth Wall as Cheif recalls the argument in episode one after noticing that Bungie has posted a sarcastic link to the video on their home page. Cheif fails to spot this sarcasm, and the Arbiter tells him he should stop being an idiot and read a book (or something). Chief has a secret plan to get the Recon Armour Permutation from Bungie Studios. He agrees to show the Arbiter, who is impressed by it's complexity, but the requirements "are somewhat, out of reach". As the Chief cries, Arbiter comforts him, and tells him to write an email to Bungie. However, all he writes is 'can i has recon plz?', so the Arbiter agrees to write it instead. Rofl can you believe that guy analyzed AntC as "breaking the Fourth Wall?" ^ ^ ^ Episode 3: "Attitude" Amazingly, Chief recieved the Recon Armour Permutation. But his attitude has turned rotten and he brags on about it to players across Halo 3 Matchmaking for hours at a time. The Arbiter tries to tell him that no-one cares, but he gets un-necessarily angry at the Arbiter, throwing the controller at him. He finds the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare game, takes it into the bathroom, snaps the game disc and tries to flush all the contents down the toilet, with obvious failure. He tries to fool the Arbiter with a poorly drawn case containing a cookie with a hole in the middle. The Arbiter has to buy a replacement copy, and locks the Chief in the bathroom to unclog the toilet as consequence of his aggression. Episode 4: "Melee" The Arbiter is building levels in the Forge mode of Halo 3, whilst Chief pretends to be drunk on bottled water. The Arbiter challenges him to a one-on-one game. The two fight, but due to the melee system, the Arbiter gets a kill that should have been the Chief's. (A reference to Halo 3's very unreliable melee system which actually gives the healthier player the kill in a melee clash, even if the unhealthier player melees first!) Chief almost sends a very angry email to Bungie, blaming them for making a poor melee system, which causes his rank to go down. The Arbiter convinces him not to, and tells him to chill out. He then asks Chief why he even cares about his rank, since he is so bad at the game anyway. Episode 5: "Martyrdom" After Chief gets angry at the lag on Halo 3 matchmaking (because he is trying to download 714GB of porn), he tries playing Devil May Cry 4. This shocks the Arbiter, since Chief only plays Halo 3, and he hates any other game. Chief soon gets frustrated at this game as well (because he can't defeat a boss), so the Arbiter decides he wants to play Call of Duty 4. He cancels Chief's download, which makes him mad. To cheer Chief up, Arbiter offers him a go on Call of Duty 4. Chief tries making his own class, but wants to know what 'Martyrdom' is. The Arbiter explains that it is a poor game mechanic which he does not like, because everyone uses it. Chief activates it anyway. He starts the match, and unsurprisingly, is incredibly bad . The Chief fired at random and tried grenade spamming. Although another player killed him the screen clearly indicated that the chief killed a player with Martyrdom, giving him 60 EXP. 10 for the kill and 50 for the Martyrdom "veteran" challenge. Arbiter gives him the instructions to read, but Chief ignores it, and restarts his download, so the Arbiter throws a box at him. Episode 6: "Brawl" Chief is trying to reach an Easter egg in Halo 3, with some help from the Arbiter. They believe that there is a hidden section of level past a nearly impossible pitfall. The Arbiter tries to use a grenade to propel himself to the other side but is unsuccessful, this cause the Chief to laugh. The Chief tries the same, but does not even throw his grenade. The Arbiter makes fun of Chief to which Chief responds with mom jokes. The Arbiter then tells Chief to shoot a rocket near his feet to boost him across. After hesitating, the Arbiter runs and the Chief purposely shoots him the back while laughing hysterically. Arbiter asks why he did that and the Chief responds by saying his roflcopter goes "SOI SOI SOI SOI". This makes the Arbiter get up and throw down his controller. The Chief stops Arbiter and asks him for a hug. Arbiter is at first confused by this show of affection by the Chief, who asks "Where is the love?", but eventually hugs him, with the Chief reassuring him that it is all going to be OK. Arbiter admits that he is very uncomfortable. The Arbiter tells Chief he is proud of him being loving and walks off with a sign Chief put on his back during the hug. The sign reads "IM STUPED". This makes Chief giggle. The Arbiter decides to play Super Smash Bros. Brawl. This makes Chief mad and he says a few mom jokes. The Arbiter asks Chief to change the TV to video three, but the Chief has no idea how to do it, so the Arbiter does it himself. The Chief decides to broaden his horizons and tells Arbiter he wants to play too. Arbiter picks Wolf and tells Chief to pick his character. The Chief inquiries about why there is no Master Chief. Arbiter explains that it is only Nintendo characters except Solid Snake and Sonic the Hedgehog. Chief retorts that "Mastar Cheef is "a pretty cool guy eh kills aleins and doesnt afraid of anythign." Arbiter tells Chief his sentence did not make any sense to which Chief quickly responds, "neethar dos ur face." Chief decides to pick Samus because he thinks the character somewhat looks like Master Chief. Arbiter informs Chief that Samus is a girl which greatly surprises Chief. Chief exclaims "HAWT" and asks Arbiter is she has boobs. Arbiter says most likely in which Chief decides to ask for a high five to celebrate Samus having breasts. Arbiter refuses to engage in the celebration which angers Chief because he is left hanging. This causes Arbiter to ask what is wrong with Chief and asks him if he is high. Chief responds that he is high on life. They begin the match and Chief asks how he shoots his laser beam. Arbiter tells him to press B, the red button. Chief exclaims that the Nintendo Gamecube controller is like lego. Chief charges his laser beam and fires it at Arbiter but Arbiter easily reflects it back at Chief and kills Chief. Chief exclaims "HOLY SHIT!! HAX!!!!" It is revealed that Chief sucks at Super Smash Bros., like he does at all games. This angers Chief incredibly, and he storms proclaiming his hate for the game. After saying that Halo 3 is the best game ever, Chief decides to watch cheap porn. Soon after, the Arbiter finds the sign on his back, causing Chief to start his rolfcopter again and yell "SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI". Season Two Episode 7: "Girls" Chief begins to harass female players on Halo 3 matchmaking, one in particular who wears pink armor. His methods of "pickign up hawt chixxx" disgusts the Arbiter, who decides that he'll teach him how to appropriately behave around girls. After harsh teaching from Arbiter, Chief confronts the female player he has been chasing, and apologizes for his disgraceful behaviour towards her, and lets her go. Just after, Chief and the Arbiter discover Jon had just bought a Cortana Action Figure, who Chief falls in love with, but when talking to her, he shows a complete change back to his original attitude. Episode 8: "Legendary" The Arbiter has downloaded the Legendary Map Pack, which he enjoys much more than the Heroic Map Pack. He comments on how good the visual filters are, but when Chief tells him to turn them all on, he says that that would be a poor idea for gameplay, and repeatedly asks Chief who would do such a thing (implying that Chief is that idiot). Ten minutes later, Chief has created his own map, with all the visual filters on. He invites his friends to try out his map, who enjoy it much to Arbiter's surprise. He also shows the map to the Arbiter, but demonstrates a lack of creativity because he has placed every certain type object in one spot, put all the spawn points in one spot, and has made weapons, vehicles and equipment inaccessible. He believes that a map's "c00ln3ss" is measured by the amount of Forge budget money you spend on it, and therefore has spent the entire Forge budget on the map. Both Arbiter and Cortana agreed that Chief's map is "The worst piece of shit map I've ever seen in my life", with a very offensive reply from Chief. Cortana hits Chief with Jon's saucepan, and the Arbiter gives her a high five. Episode 9: "Newcomers" While Arbiter is playing Halo 3 Matchmaking with some extremely serious players, Chief is bashing the new Grand Theft Auto 4 on the internet, before noticing another package arrives for Jon. He wonders what's inside it, but no-one can answer his question. Later in the night, he hears crashing. He discovers the contents of the package have broke out. He reaches for a kitchen knife, and discovers a Halo 3 Master Chief and Brute Chieftain Figures. He runs away, screaming, but all they want is food (and beer). Later, the Arbiter gets along well with the newer Master Chief, named Todd, after Todd McFarlene. Todd also introduces Travis, the Brute Chieftain, who gets on well Chief, despite Chief's complete lack of intelligence. Cortana meets Todd, who seem to be instantly attracted to each other, which Chief notices, and becomes enraged by this. Episode 10: "Cortana" Whilst the Arbiter and Travis play on Grand Theft Auto IV, Arbiter wanting to do missions and Travis wanting to "pick up prostitutes and go to strip clubs". Travis takes the controller from Arbiter, who asks where Cortana, Todd and Chief are. Cortana and Todd are on a date, and Travis has no idea where Chief is, which is a bad sign. Chief makes desperate plans to break up Todd and Cortana. His first plan involves phoning the police on Jon's mobile. He tells them that a man five inches tall (Todd) has stolen his girlfriend. The police don't believe him, however, and they hang up. Chief's second breakup attempt involves showing Cortana fake evidence of Todd cheating on her. He shows her a very poorly drawn picture of Todd having sex with another girl. Sarcastically, Cortana comments on the authenticity of the picture, but says she can't be sure, since Todd and Chief are both Master Chief figures. Chief comes up with one last idea: "KIL T0D". Episode 11: "Conflict (Part 1 of 2)" After failing 2 of his plots to break up Todd and Cortana, he goes to Arbiter, who is playing Grand Theft Auto IV with friends (and an annoying gangsta wannabe kid with the gamertag "xxxSmok3w33d4lyph420xxx" and real name of Jeremy who eventually gets booted off the 360 by his dad, he and chief know each other and are on each others friends list, shocker), and tells him about how Travis (who had made a fool out of him an hour earlier) and how Todd is "pissign meh off 2". He goes very close to Arbiter and says he is "gon t33ch BOTH thoes asshoelz a les0n tehy wil NEVAR FORG3T". That night, Chief gets a kitchen knife and approaches Todd and Travis. Todd wakes up to see Chief oddly staring at him. Travis wakes up from sleeping with a beer bottle, drunk and totally confused. Todd questions the time and Chief simply replies, "it r tiem 2 dai, tod. tiem 2 dai." (It are time to die Todd. Time to die), Chief then charges at Todd swinging the knife in a violent manor at him, yelling, "MAI ROFLKNIEF GOEZ SLIEC SLIEC SLIEC SLIEC SLIEC." A character similar to "xxxSmok3w33d4lyph420xxx" with the name of Jeremy appears in episode 1 of It's a Wonderful Life (presumably the same character) demanding an episode of Arby n the Chief to be uploaded (also being booted off the Xbox for the same reason). The gamertag "xxxSmok3w33d4lyph420xxx" cannot be used in reality as it is too long. Episode 12: "Conflict (Part 2 of 2)" Picking up right where part one left off, Master Chief closes in on Todd, ready to kill him. Suddenly, Travis tackles and pins Chief to the floor and batters him. Chief fakes a surrender and kicks Travis in the crotch to escape and then goes after Todd again. The two seem evenly matched, until Chief whacks Todd across the kitchen with a frying pan. Just when Chief is about to kill Todd, the Arbiter arrives and tackles him. Cortana shows up as well and Todd informs her of what Chief just attempted to do. During this whole time, Travis is still lying on the ground writhing in pain from being kicked in the crotch by Chief. Arbiter and Cortana then drag Chief away for a talk. Arbiter pins Chief to the wall and demands that he apologize to Todd and Travis for what he did. When he refuses, Cortana kicks him in the crotch, and Chief shouts "Crying face! MAI BALLZ!!!" Cortana repeatedly kicks him until he gives in and agrees to apologize. They take him to Todd and Travis, but Chief doesn't apologize, and instead calls them gay, which gets him dragged away again. Later the same morning, Arbiter is playing Halo 3 online with an annoying player (someone who is terrible at aiming his assault rifle, claims Arbiter can't throw grenades like him and is showing off about throwing grenades into the catapult elevator on the Construct map), until Chief shows up and takes the controller from him. After the two finish a short argument about the Halo 3 Player Model Flaming Helmet (Which is an exclusive armor feature for Bungie employees only. Recon is specially awarded, but the Flaming Helmet is not), Cortana arrives and reveals that Todd and Travis have mysteriously disappeared. The first person she blames is obviously Chief, but he denies having anything to do with it. After exchanging insults with each other, Cortana warns Chief that if he did have something to do with Todd and Travis' disappearance, he would be "VERY, VERY SORRY." When Cortana leaves, Arbiter calmly and directly asks Chief where they are. Chief still claims that it wasn't his fault, so the Arbiter ends the episode asking him: "Well, if not you...then who?" Season Three Episode 13: "Cold" Jon arranges to meet someone on the phone, presumably a friend of his. He has to negociate a place to meet on foot as he cannot find his wallet, which his driving license is in. After he leaves, Arbiter, Cortana and Chief instantly resume their routine. As Arbiter resumes to game, Chief begins browsing Jon's Wallet. Cortana takes it back from him. The following day, Arbiter discovers Chief sat outside begging for change, but failed terribly. When Arbiter asks him why he's trying to get money, Chief tells him he wants to get the Cold Storage map for Halo 3, not aware it is for free (To which Chief is very surprised that Bungie would distribute downloadable content for free). The next morning, Chief discovers that the Map was deleted off the Hard Drive. Arbiter explains it wasn't him and denies Cortana had any intent of doing so. They start to think that Todd & Travis' disappearence and the deletion of the map are linked. Episode 14: "Wedding" A game of Grifball is in progress and Arbiter and the Chief are playing. Arbiter announces he is getting bored, and Chief has dropped off to sleep. They then meet a pair of gamers, Gregory and Sarah. They announce they are getting married in a match on the Saturday (to Arbiter's surpise and Chief's anger) and ask Arbiter and the Chief if they would attend. Arbiter asks Chief what he thinks (and unplugs the headset in time to stop the other gamers hearing Chief's derogatory response). Chief is against going, but the Arbiter tells them they will come along. Chief asks why, and the Arbiter says he said yes due to the fact he didn't want to offend them and they were nice people. Chief says he isn't going, but reluctantly does so when Arbiter claims he would feel awkward if Chief didn't and offers him ten bucks to come. The day comes, and Arbiter and the Chief (carrying a Sniper Rifle and a Spartan Laser) are at the wedding (a chapel made from Forge in Foundry). Chief shows signs of bad behaviour calling the "priest" a homo. He later calls the wedding retarded, while Cortana thinks it's sweet. The wedding minister (a red-armoured Spartan) keeps insisting they crouch as this is a sacred moment. Arbiter does so, and Chief reluctantly complies. Arbiter then admits he agrees with Chief to an extent, saying that the wedding is pushing it a little in terms of social network communication. The ceremony then starts with the priest playing music through his speakers, to which Arbiter thinks it is pathetic. Sarah then arrives, to which a now impatient Arbiter declares to himself "This is ridiculous". The priest begins the ceremony, and declares that if anyone has any objections to the marriage "or forever be AFK (Away From Keyboard)". Chief, who has finally lost patience, declares his objection, snipes the only member of the audience, then draws his Spartan Laser and shoots the Fusion Coils, blowing up the altar, the Priest, Sarah and Greg. Chief and Arbiter escape the "church", leaving the players behind. Back on the couch, Arbiter asks "What the hell was that" and Chief responds "One kickass wedding". Arbiter slowly changes his mind; not only does he think it is funny, but he asks "You wanna do that again?" Chief then gives him a high-five, making this probably the very first actual agreement between the two. 'Wedding' is one of the most popular and well-received episodes of Arby 'n' The Chief, especially so because of its ending. Episode 15: "Professional" Master Chief introduces the Arbiter to his so-called friend called Craig, a cocky gamer who claims to be a professional MLG (Major League Gaming) player and his girlfriend Krystal. However when the Arbiter asks him questions that a typical MLG gamer would know, Craig is unable to answer, making Arbiter assume that he's just a MLG-wannabe. When the Arbiter and the Chief leave, Arbiter expresses his dislike for Craig. Still Chief refuses to believe that Craig is a fake. The next day, the Arbiter finds Chief crying. When asked what was wrong, Chief says that Craig and his friends insulted him and called the Arbiter a "cockmongling queefburg3r". This enrages the Arbiter and takes Chief with him to have a "LITTLE chat" with Craig and his friends. Episode 16: "Face-Off" The Arbiter confronts Craig and his friends on Guardian , who just had booted an innocent "little pussy" out of the game. After an argument, Craig challenges Master Chief to a 1 vs. 1 Halo match on Blackout. Master Chief, down on confidence, hides in the bathroom, literally slamming the door in Arbiter's face. Arbiter starts to comfort Chief by telling him he's a good player, refers to the "sick montage" they made, and how Bungie gave him Recon because he was so awesome. After Arbiter assures Chief will get all the "bitches", Chief storms out the door, yelling a battlecry, ready to beat Craig. Episode 17: "Showdown" It's almost the time of the match versus Craig, and the Arbiter is giving beer after beer to Chief (who thinks beer will make him play professionally). When the match time arrives, the Arbiter leaves and an overconfident Craig joins the game, predicting that Chief will lose, and the battle begins. It is not belong before Craig's cheap strategy is revealed - get the sword and the rocket launcher, and camp next to a huge pile of frag grenades and firebombs (which Craig probably put there so he would have a heavily biased map variant). It works. Chief, needing more beer, puts down his controller in frustration, only to see his player moving by himself and getting killed again. Craig, having only one more point to win, boasts about how good he is, and starts masturbating. Chief, meanwhile, goes where the Arbiter is and sees that he has been playing for him. Chief starts crying, thinking that the Arbiter lied to him. Arbiter says that he has faith in him, and that he can beat Craig if he put his mind to it. In game, Craig is still masturbating and his parents catch him, causing him to go major AFK due to a big argument. While he begs his parents to leave the room, Chief easily kills Craig and wins the game, saying "MLG? I DISAGREE!!1". The Arbiter reminds a sobbing Craig that no one will care that he is not cool anymore and calls him a blubbering suck-ass pussy before turning off the X-box console. An unknown period of time later, Chief is in Vahalla, and has seemingly earned Craig's girlfriend, Krystal. The kid who got kicked out in the previous episode approaches the two only to get kicked out by Chief. He then turns to Krystal and says "TITTIES OR GTFO". Revolted, she kills Chief, who laughs as he rolls down the hill. At the end of the credits, Chief shoots at the camera, telling the viewer he/she got BWEWROLLED. As of 29 December 2008, this video has been taken off youtube due to a copyright claim by a certain Mohammad Pabel Miah. It is currently available however on Game Trailers and other video sharing sites. Thankfully, on January 7, 2009, for some strange reason, the video was restored on Youtube. Episode 18: "Glitch" The Arbiter gets his first taste of "N.X.E, the New X-Box Experience", at first mistaking the avatar system for the Nintento Wii "Mii Channel". After sarcastically commenting on the avatar system's appeal towards the "rebellious" and making his avatar into someone he considers a "fucking douche", Master Chief walks in and says he's going to go commit suicide. Arbiter, frustrated over N.X.E.'s confusing navigation system, doesn't respond for several seconds. He follows Chief into the kitchen, where Chief is trying to kill himself in the oven. Luckily, Chief forgot to turn the oven on before crawling in, and Arbiter refuses to do so. When Arbiter asks why Chief is trying to kill himself, Chief claims he can't tell because "it is... TOO SAD :(". Chief finally comes out and shows Arbiter that his Katana Armor has disappeared due to a glitch, which he claims is ruining "teh liefs of thosunadz of gaemrz" (the lives of thousands of gamers). Arbiter states that the glitch is no big deal, especially since Chief uses Recon Armor in the first place. Chief pins Arbiter the the ground/couch and exclaims "DO U HAZ N E IEDA HWO BIG D33L TIHS R" (Do you have any idea how big of a deal this is?), and decides to show Arbiter why the glitch is a big deal. (throughout the remainder of the movie, screams are constantly heard in the background) The scene cuts to a custom map in Halo 3 X-Box Live, where a player in orange armor is crouched in a cavern, watched by another player with red armor and a Katana Sword. A player in blue armor walks in and asks how the green player is coping, with the red player responding "Not so good. I think he's starting to lose it." The Arbiter, entering the map through Chief's friends list, walks into the cave, but is halted by the red player, asking if the Arbiter is "alright in the head". Arbiter has no idea what the red player is talking about, and the blue player tells the red player to lower his weapon and let Arbiter in. The blue player explains that a series of intermittent glitches, most likely caused by Gamerscore, are causing player's armor pieces to disappear and certain achievements to become impossible to unlock. Arbiter asks "who cares?", and the blue player states that every player on X-Box Live is rioting over the glitches. Outside, three players walk by the entrance of the cave, one angry about the Spartan Officer achievement not unlocking, and another confused about the disappearance of his Security Shoulder pads. The first player decides to give Bungie "a piece of his mind", but the third player believes the glitches aren't such a big deal. Angered, the first player shoots the third in the head with a pistol. Arbiter comments on the situation being "retarded", and the blue player explains that every Matchmaking and Custom Game is filled with rioters. He then laments about a friend who lost his Security Shoulders, and committed suicide (in-game) in a Forge Game, where "WHY" was spelled on the ground using guns. The scene cuts to a rioter who screams "Kill me!" before being shot with a pistol. The shooter then notices he has lost his Katana Armor, and kills himself. Another player is shown crouching, while vomiting is heard through his headset. One player attempts to escape, but is shot down by two rioters. The scene cuts to a map-wide view, and the screams in the background intensify, joined by the angry shouts and confused cries of rioters. The movie ends with the message "TO BE CONCLUDED". Season 4 Episode 19: "Panic" Continuing from the previous episode, the scene opens with the Arbiter in the cave with the Red, Blue, and Green players. The Arbiter asks if the cavern is a safe house from the rioters, to which responds "barely!", and refers to the Green player, who has become delusional over loosing his Katana. Arbiter proceeds to try to get the player, whom Chief calls a "Lost soul", to "snap out of it" and accept the fact that his Katana is gone. The player refuses to stop worrying about the glitches, and the Arbiter, taking note of the player's adult-sounding voice, asks how old he is. The player answers "39" before the Arbiter begins insulting the man for "freaking out over a video game glitch" and, believing the man to be the one on Chief's friends list, asking him for his GamerTag. The man responds "assassininja4827", to which the Arbiter again insults him, sarcastically calling him "ass ninja" (Chief confirms that assassininja4827 is in fact the player on his friends list, having sent a clan request to him earlier). Assassininja4827 angrily aims a pistol at the Arbiter, inciting the other two players to run over and demand that he lower his weapon. The scene changes to two Bungie staff members in a Warthog announcing that the developers are hard at work to fix the issues caused by the glitches. They are promptly attacked by rioters, blown off the road by a thrown grenade. The staff member in the turret seat is killed (in game) instantly, while the driver is pulled out of the car and slaughtered by a rioter who lost his Katana. Back in the cavern, the Arbiter insults the three players for worrying so much about armor they can't even see while playing the game. Assassininja4827 mentions that the Red player has just been affected by the glitches and lost his Katana sword. Shocked, the Red player changes his aim from assassininja4827 to the Arbiter, hesitantly apologizing for what he is about to do. Without warning, Master Chief joins and tackles the Red player, exclaiming "FOR GRAET JUSTIS" ("great justice", a reference to a game Zero Wing). The Blue player takes advantage of the confusion and tackles assassininja4827. Chief shouts "four sparta"(for sparta) prompting Arbiter who is watching the four wrestle to reply "This is retarded. I'm leaving." As he exits, another player walks into the cavern. He then states he knows how to solve the problems caused by the glitches (unlock all 49 achievements found on the Halo 3 disc), and the fight stops immediately. The new player proceeds to mention this outside, ending every riot instantly. The Red and Blue players leave to go play a Double-Team match, and assassininja4827 offers to play with the Chief. Chief declines, stating he "GOTS SUM ACHIVMINTS TO ACHIV" (has some achievements to achieve). Back in John's apartment, Arbiter walks to the fridge for a beer, while the Chief enters theater mode to post the video of the encounter on his MySpace page. After the credits, the Arbiter insults viewers he believes are attempting to register "assassininja4827" or "assninja4827" as a GamerTag. Episode 20: "Cheater" The Arbiter walks onto the couch and sees Chief watching something on TV. When the Arbiter asks what Chief is doing, he, finally, admits he is no good at Halo and is trying to improve by watching online strategy guide videos which provide useless and obvious information. After a while, Chief starts playing Halo 3, tells the Arbiter that he still sucks at it. The Arbiter declines Chief's request for teaching and says he has no hope. Chief sadly walks past a room in Blackout, when he hears a gamer talking to him. The gamer says he has overheard the whole conversation between Chief and the Arbiter, and offers him some help. However, when the mysterious gamer mentions cheats, the Chief declines, only to be interested once more when the gamer nearly leaves. Arbiter joins a game to find that no one is playing because someone is using a speed hack, which of course is the Chief, holed up in a tower using an aimbot to snipe the players. After the Arbiter can't persuade him to come down, a Bungie moderator suddenly appears out of nowhere, punches Chief, and knocks him off the tower. The enforcer whips out his "Banhammer" (an internet joke portrayed here as a Gravity Hammer), jumps off the tower, and yells at Chief, asking if he thought his cheating spree was going to last. Though that the Arbiter is aware that it is out of the question to ask Chief to be spare, because of the fact that both the they share an account, the Arbiter pursuades the moderator to give Chief a punishment that won't affect the Arbiter. So, instead of getting banned, Chief's Recon Armor is confescated. Chief declares his newfound hatred for Bungie, and the Arbiter says he deserved the punishment. After an argument with the Arbiter, Chief, with nothing to do, puts back on the same online strategy video he watched at the beginning of the episode (which, this time, has a lame joke of a Flood Carrier Form), much to Arbiter's dismay. Episode 21: "Company" Revealed name in Arby 'n' the Chief's list of episodes at Digital Ph33r website. Unknown plot at this time. Episode 22: "King" Revealed name in Arby 'n' the Chief's list of episodes at Digital Ph33r website. Unknown plot at this time. Episode 23: "Party" Revealed name in Arby 'n' the Chief's list of episodes at Digital Ph33r website. Unknown plot at this time. Arby 'n' the Chief: The Movie On May 25th, 2008, Arby 'n' the Chief: The Movie, premiered at the machinima event CanWest 08 (To which the Movie was created for) and was published on YouTube the same day. It seems to take place in between the plot line of Episode 10 and 11, and features all of the characters of the series, and it's first time any character has ventured out of Jon's apartment. =Characters= Main Characters Master Chief Voiced by Microsoft Sam The main character from Master Chief Sucks at Halo. He is nearly always referred to as "Chief". Master Chief's character is generally shown as being a big idiot who speaks in excessive leet (a form of internet slang), and embodies the stereotypes of the typical moronic players that one might encounter whilst gaming online. Chief took on minor changes from his last appearance in Master Chief Sucks at Halo. He began to speak more extensively in L337speak (and the subtitles followed along with this change), and his genuine intelligence was proven to be incredibly poor. But he still cannot play Halo, and acts like (what many internet users and gamers describe as) a complete n00b. However, The Chief can be often be very creative when he puts his mind to something, and seems to have a certain degree of intelligence, which have been noted at some moments such as the times when he created plans to achieve his goals, such as obtaining the "Recon Armor" (which The Arbiter qualified as a good and very complex plan, although the things and people he required where out of reach, such as a team of invisible ninjas, the Batmobile from Batman, Solid Snake from Metal Gear Solid, Chris Redfield from Resident Evil, Sam Fisher from Splinter Cell, Captain MacMillian from Call of Duty 4 and the Millennium Falcon) or the time he tried to break up Todd and Cortana. He loves playing Halo 3 Multiplayer more than anything, and hates almost, if not precisely every other video game or console, particularly if they compete with Halo's popularity. He always is convinced that if Arbiter shares his own opinion on Halo content he is displeased with or plays other games, that Arbiter hates Halo content, Halo, and Bungie Studios. Furthermore, The Chief also seems to be a Microsoft "fanboy". He is often seen browsing the web through Internet Explorer, to the extent that he once deleted a shortcut of Mozilla Firefox, another web browsing program, before surfing the internet through Internet Explorer. (However, it being only a shortcut, it may be argued that while he did not fully delete the program, it may be because he was unaware that it was only a shortcut, thus proving his low intelligence.) He is also seen once bashing the Nintendo Wii and virtually all games that are not related to the Halo series, unlike the Arbiter who likes all sort of games. He has a preference to always use "Mom Jokes/Comebacks" or "Male Genital Jokes" or "Sexist Jokes" as his (only) form of retort, (apart from "no u"). However, he can make good insults when he has a mind to, such as when, in the first episode of master chief sucks at halo, he is pissed off by a player on X-box live. When the player asks where he lives, he replies with "Sl_lr3. D0 u h@v3 @ P3n @nl) P@p3r? Im at your mom's house! lol!"(sure, do you have a pen and paper? im at your moms house!) He is described by Cortana as "A sexist, mentally defective homophobe whose daily activities consist of going on to lolcats.com and watching porn", which is extremely accurate as he has displayed an extremely offensive attitude towards her(although she is no better), calls everyone but her (mostly Arbiter) a faggot (a homophobic slur), as well as his favorite things to do (besides playing Halo) being to browse lolcats.com, look at pornography, and to bash other popular games such Grand Theft Auto 4, mostly for no real reason other than they are popular. However, the Chief has some good attributes. He is very creative and has a large amount of intelligence and sense-this is not easy to see because it is one of his attributes that he often ignores. He also has positively no patience for stupid, boring or blatantly idiotic things, displayed in season 3 episode 2, where he grows weary of the moronic antics of the three people involved in the "wedding" and the priest. He also is very emotional, as he can be extremely sensitive. He was brought into a very emotional state when Craig and his friends made fun of him during a match. He prefers to fix problems such as that with violence, as shown again in season 3 episode 2, when two Halo Multiplayer love birds have a Halo 3 wedding, which takes place in a chapel that is, for some reason, covered from head to toe with flammable heat coils, where when he runs out of patience, he shoots a guest with a sniper rifle and 'fires his Lazer (using a spartan Laser carried in on his back with his sniper rifle)' at the preacher, the bride and the groom, missing but still rendering them helpless on the floor, but still hitting the heat coils and thus causing them to explode, blowing up the three. He and the Arbiter make a quick exit, stage right as the chapel begins to explode along with the unconscious bride, groom and preacher plus one dead priest. He is also apparently a fad-fan as he uses fads such as Shoop Da Whoop and a quote from the Zero Wing game to add humor to his antics. He almost always carries a sniper rifle and his 'Lazer' with him when in-game, even into places where guns would otherwise be prohibited. He displays a complete lack of regard for Prestige, believing them to be "a l0@d 0f Cr@yp"(A load of crap) and busting anyone who disagrees with him. He also has a horrible taste of friends as all of his friends mentioned are either n00bs like him, wannabes, or jerks who double-cross him and make fun of his lack of intelligence. The Chief thinks that he is a highly skilled Halo 3 player (until episode 20) and is very clever (this is proven when he says to the Arbiter "cuz UR brain r liek this {Cause your brain are like this}" and made a small hand gesture, "adn mai brein r liek this {And my brain are like this}" and made a huge arm gesture), even though it is always proven to be far from the truth. One thing that has been contributing to Chief's terrible Halo 3 skills is his unawareness of what he is doing, proven in episode 17, when he had no idea that the Arbiter was playing for him. The theory that Chief may be unaware of his doings is out of the question, proven in episode 4. It is also because of the beer Chief drank. The Arbiter Voiced by Microsoft Mike The Arbiter is the complete opposite of the Chief. He is intelligent, well spoken, honest, and unlike Chief, he demonstrates great gaming skills. Arbiter basically shares the personality and other qualities of DigitalPh33r himself. He and Chief have somewhat of a love and hate friendship, but the two are nearly always in arguments, or Arbiter is victimised by Chief's irrational behavior. There is a sign that they are starting to get on better (though they will never probably cease arguing) as Arbiter admits Chief's trashing a Halo 3 wedding "funny" and the two are seen high-fiving afterwards. Also, after he and Chief are insulted by MLG wannabe Craig, he decides to teach Craig a lesson and meets him on Guardian, telling him even if Chief is stupid, he had been treating Craig nicely and it was no reason to insult Chief. Very much unlike the Chief, he demonstrates incredible gaming skills, and is a lot more appealed by other popular video games besides Halo 3 such as Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Devil May Cry 4, Super Smash Bros. Brawl (on the Nintendo Wii), and Grand Theft Auto 4. Arbiter has tried to introduce Chief to the games he plays, like in Episode 5, he let Chief try out Call of Duty 4 after Chief was getting bad performance on Halo 3 (due to the fact he had been downloading 714GB of pornography), but he quit very shortly after starting. Arbiter does not have endless patience, as revealed in Episode 14 when he called a Halo 3 wedding ridiculous. Chief has a very common preference to call Arbiter a faggot, particularly when Arbiter played Jon's Nintendo Wii, since he thinks (like many people who inspired the Chief's creation) it's for kids, wusses, or homosexuals. He also has a dislike for the Heroic Map Pack, saying in his opinion that it was not worth $10. Despite the Arbiter's intelligence, he is known to talk smack quite often when disgruntled by the Chief. The Arbiter appeared once, albeit off-camera, in "Master Chief Sucks at Halo" Episode 3, serving as Chief's camera-man for Chief's montage. He also sighs a lot. Recurring Characters Cortana Voiced by Microsoft Mary Cortana arrived in episode 7. Until after the movie, she has not had as much screentime as The Chief and The Arbiter. She seems to be more of the Female version of the Arbiter except for the fact she has more of a Feminine personality, and a little more violent. She has never had good relations with the Chief. Despite Chief's love for her, their arguments get more and more hate filled and violent as time goes on. Despite her description as a female gamer, she has never been seen playing. She is the subject of sexist jokes (for example being told to go make sandwiches). She fell in love with Todd after she first met him, which really angered Chief. Starting at Episode 15, "Professional", she disappeared. It's assumed that this is because DigitalPh33r thought she was becoming more and more of a useless character over time, doing nothing but appearing for a mere 5 seconds every other episode just to complain about something and never playing on the Xbox (despite claiming to be a gamer). Like with Todd and Travis, her current whereabouts are unknown. Todd Voiced by Jon Graham/DigitalPh33r Todd is a Master Chief Figure from the Halo 3 McFarlane Action Figure Series. He and his friend Travis's voices aren't used by a text to speech tool like the other three characters, as they are of the Halo 3 McFarlane series (which Todd is named after), that have new and improved voice boxes. Upon his arrival, he got along with the Arbiter very well, and fell in love with Cortana at first sight, as she did with him. He is very much like the Arbiter, but prefers to read (mostly with Cortana), and doesn't seem to use foul language at all (only mildly cursing when fighting for his life when Chief tried to kill him). Chief thinks of him as a "gigantec pusy (gigantic pussy)", which, surprisingly, is true, such as in the Movie, when Chief pulled a not-too-scary prank, Todd ran away, screaming effeminately at the top of his lungs. He is somewhat smaller than the Chief. Chief attempted to kill him and Travis in Episode 12. Also, Todd appears to be easily fooled, as shown in Episode 12 when, while trying to kill him, Chief tricked him into turning around, saying "HOLEH MOTHR OF GOD L@@K OTU ITS TEH COVERNINT (Holy Mother of God! Look out! It's the Covenant!)" while pointing behind Todd. Todd turns around, opening an opportunity for Chief to smash him off with a frying pan, then grabbing the "ROFLKNIEF". He and Travis both disappeared in Episode 12. Their whereabouts or their status is unknown. Travis Voiced by Jon Graham/DigitalPh33r Travis is a Brute Chieftain Figure from the Halo 3 McFarlene Action Figure Series. Along with Todd, Travis arrived in Episode 9. He and his friend Todd's voices aren't done by text to speech tools like the other three characters, due to their new and improved voice boxes. Travis got along well with Chief when they first met. During the movie, they didn't get along. Infact, Travis hated Chief as much as Cortana and Todd did. On Episode 11, Travis played an extremely cruel joke on Chief which ended up with him getting smacked into a wall mirror by Cortana and humiliated him, filling Chief with murderous rage as he watched Travis laugh hystericly (and later became the reason for Chief's attempt to murder him). Travis is not as much like the Chief as previously thought by fans. Travis is highly aggressive, but unlike the Chief, he has normal conversations with Todd, Cortana & Arbiter without throwing insults, "Penis Jokes", or "Mom Jokes" at them, like Chief mostly does. Travis loves to play X box 360 games, particularly Halo 3, but doesn't perform as badly as Chief. However, when he does make mistakes, fail or the game's difficulty or other players get to him, he gets easily angered and curses at the television or down the X box Live Headset. He also drinks on a frequent basis, favoring Jon's bottles of Jack Daniels. But, he does not use foul-language and the term "gay" as much as the Chief does. He and Todd both disappeared in Episode 12. Jon Graham/DigitalPh33r As Himself Jon is an non-appearing background character to the series, but appears for the first time in person in episode 13. He owns the apartment Chief, Arbiter and the others stay in. His existence largely does not effect the characters or the series in anyway, other than the fact that Jon buys the video games Arbiter plays, or Chief just uses Jon's credit card to purchase Halo 3 content off the Xbox Live Marketplace. It was previously assumed that "Jon" was Jon Graham/DigitalPh33r himself, but in Arby 'n' the Chief: The Movie, DigitalPh33r was portrayed as a character completely unrelated to Chief or the others. Although it could be possible that "Jon" is in fact DigitalPh33r, but the other characters simply don't know this. This, in turn, was contradicted by an interview with Jon with Phreak on Inside Halo Episode 9 (and later, the Chief), where they are confirmed to be the same person (Perhaps the Chief was not aware of the fact that Jon was also DigitalPh33r). This was also the first time Jon has been with Master Chief and The Arbiter when they are "alive" (or at least, the first time he has been depicted as such, since he shows knowledge of the Chief's previous actions). In the above interview, Chief claims that Jon has molested him on various occasions: "hes al liek 'i r gon tuch ur pee pee n stuf' adn he dips me in oil adn maeks me put on a dress" and "keeps posign me n arbitur in seckzual posishinz on his d3sk". It is highly likely that Master Chief is just lying to discredit Jon, as can be attested by Jon's strong denials shouted from offscreen and Jon's warnings to Phreak about Chief's tendency to lie. However, he did sarcasticly confess to posing Arbiter and Chief in sexual positions. Jon later appears on screen for the first time in episode 13 looking for his wallet (Chief stole it so he could get Cold Storage, not knowing it was free). He is credited as being voiced by himself, thus confirming Jon is in fact DigitalPh33r. Jon's face is also showed in episode 18 as his gamertag icon while The Arbiter is looking at the N.X.E. dashboard. Correction: The face shown as his gamerpic is actually that belonging to the fictional character: House M.D. (From the Hugh Laurie starring drama: "House"). This is most probably due to Jon citing that "House" is his favourite T.V. show in the F.A.Q. section of his online blog. Craig Voiced by DigitalPh33r Craig is an overconfident cocky gamer who claims to be a professional MLG gamer that Chief meets on Halo 3. He tends to enjoy making fun of people who are not MLG, people who question his status as an MLG gamer, or just plain stupid people like Master Chief and acts like (like many people would consider) a complete jerk.However, when the Arbiter asked him questions a MLG gamer would know, he doesn't answer and is considered just a MLG-wannabe by the Arbiter although Chief still believes that he's an MLG-player. He also had a girlfriend named Krystal, who also believed that he was an MLG player. Craig ultimately loses the game against Chief due to the fact he went AFK due to his parents catching him jacking off(masturbating). This allowed Chief to win the game which Craig had been winning earlier. It was here that his gaming status was truly revealed- he is shown as something of a stereotypical noob, heading for the power weapons like sword and rockets and camping next to multiple frag grenades and firebombs, spamming them at Chief. It is likely that Craig made the map biased in an attempt to win. Krystal Voiced by DigitalPh33r Krystal is a female Halo 3 player who is Craig's girlfriend, who, for a short time, believed Craig was MLG. However, when Arbiter was asking questions about Craig's MLG competitions she had taking second glances at him, assuming she was losing faith of him being a MLG gamer. Krystal later hung out with Chief after he beat Craig in a 1 v 1 match, but after Chief asked "TITTIES OR GTFO", she gasped then killed him. Chief laughed as he rolled down the hill. Single Appearances (All voiced by Jon Graham/DigitalPh33r) Jeremy aka "XxXsM0k3w33d4LyPh3420XxX (XxX Smoke weed for life 420 XxX)" Appearance: Episode 11 (Season 2 Episode 5) Jeremy was a young boy who interupted a game of Grand Theft Auto 4 Arbiter was playing with two other friends. He made constant attempts to convince people he was a black gangbanger and also act tough over XBL like many teenagers/kids have done, even when he was caught in the act when his father told him to turn off his Xbox (but Jeremy whined for more time). Later, Arbiter and his friends discovered to their annoyance that Jeremy was one of Chief's Xbox Live friends. Chief yanked the controller off Arbiter and used the same slang to talk with Jeremy. Eventually, Jeremy's father came in to turn off the console. Jeremy continued to resist. Chief suggested to Jeremy to "tel ur dad hes a fucking asshoel", which only angered his father, and he unplugged the Xbox, probably physically punished Jeremy, not before everyone heard Jeremy's screaming. Wether Jeremy was a wigger, or really black just living under good circumstunstances is unclear, since the father had the stereotypical afro-american voice. Greg aka "I <3 2 J1zz 420" (Spelling of Gamertag unconfirmed. Based on common spellings to avoid being blocked by censorship systems) Appearance: Episode 14 (Season 3 Episode 2) A typical guy who played Grifball with the Arbiter. After being introduced to the Arbiter by a fellow player, he invited him and Chief to his Halo 3 Wedding. Sarah aka "HotB1tch69" (Spelling of Gamertag unconfirmed. Based on common spellings to avoid being blocked by censorship systems) Appearance: Episode 14 (Season 3 Episode 2) Greg's fiancee. A girl gamer who seems to the use the term "Like oh my God" a lot in her sentences. Skylar Lovehart Appearance: Arby 'n' the Chief (The Movie) Skylar Lovehart is the director of Douchebag Studios in Los Angeles, which seemingly produces machinima. In the movie, Lovehart sees Master Chief's horrible 3-hour long machinima. Loveheart, believing that it was a parody of a bad machinima, loves it. He contacts Chief and brings him to LA. Weeks later, Chief creates an even worse machinima (presumably because of it's short time unlike its predecessor). Lovehart is infuriated by the terribleness of it, mostly because of the ridiculous amount of money invested in Chief, and tries to kill Chief. Chief manages to escape with his car. Skylar Lovehart shoots himself in the head, saying there was only "one reasonable thing left to do". For some reason, he moves around alot when he talks. Josh Butterballs Creator of online strategy videos for "Stupid Obvious Information Magazine". The magazine does not hold him in high regard, calling him a moron in the advertisements in his videos and calling him a "Dumbass in his late 30's who pretends to know about games". Indeed, he is not a very impressive player, and believes completing Super Mario Bros., The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and the single-player campaign mode for Halo 3 are achievements to brag about. He is also a horrible comedian in the Arbiter's opinion, but a good one in Chief's. The Hacker A mysterious player wearing red armor who lurks in dark areas and tries to get people to use cheats. He first appeared to the chief in season 4, episode 20. =Famous Quotes and Catchphrases= Arby 'n' the Chief has many quotes and Chief's special catchphrase which have made the series increasingly famous, some that are still famous from the Master Chief Sucks at Halo series, all mostly made by Chief. Master Chief * hello i am master chief lololololololololololololol * wtf (what the fuck) * lololololololololololololololol * No u * Nom Nom Nom Nom * Hai thar * ur mom * time to own some n00bs * HAX * SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI (roflcopter) * :D (Happy face) * :) (Smiley face) * :( (Sad face) * :'( (Crying face) * >:O (Very angry suprised face) * MAI ROFLKNIEF GOES SLEIC SLIEC SLIEC SLIEC SLIEC LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL * FOR GRAET JUSTIS * NEVAR * WHERES THA LUV? THA LUV? THA LUV? * dun wory arbitir, its all gun b k. * OMGWTFBBQ The Arbiter * (first lines) My name is The Arbiter. Motherfucker! * "*Sigh*" * "What the FUCK is this!?" (After Arbiter finds Chief Cybering in Episode 7) * "Your loss idiot" (After Arbiter beats Master Chief at Super Smash Bros) * "there's not even any money in here...in fact it just looks like someone spit in this cup" * its not even a disc. its just a chocolate chip cookie with a hole in it. this would probably wreck the fucking 360 if I put this in. Famous One-time Quotes * Chief: OMGWTFBBQ {Oh My God What the Fuck B.B.Q.} * Arbiter: You suck big throbbing COCK at Halo 3 ANYWAY! Why the fuck are you even concerned about your rank or your kill/death ratio? It's probably like, One to twenty anyway! * Arbiter: What in Christ's name is this? - Chief: cock of d00dy 4 modirn gayfuckstupid {Cock of Doody 4. Modern Gay-Fuck-Stupid} * Chief: KWIK SUM 1 CAL TEH WAAAAAAAAAAMBULANCE!!one1!{quick somone call the waaaaaambulance!!!!!} * Chief: HAHAHAH MAI ROFLCOPTER IT GOEZ SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI {HAHAHAH. My ROFL-Copter. It goes SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI} * Chief: wher is teh luv. teh loev. the luv {Where is the love? The love? The love?} * Chief: stuped ghey fuckign helo kity barbie adn ken sesame street pu$$y poly pokit wimpy kidy ghey stupid brotharz braul (after losing to the Arbiter in Super Smash Bros. Brawl) * Chief: SOI SOI SOI SOI SOISOISOISOISOISOISOISOISOISOI * Chief: MAI ROFLKNIEF GOEZ SLIEC SLIEC SLIEC SLIEC SLIEC LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL {My ROFL-Knife goes slice slice slice slice slice} * Chief: but mastar cheef is a pretty cool guy. eh kills aleins and doesen's afraid of anythign. (after not seeing himself in the Super Smash Bros. Brawl characture select screen) *'Chief:' No U *'Chief:' TEH ROFLKNIEF DEMANDZ BL00D T0D. c!! LISSEN!1: (In higher pitch) "BL00D PLZ K THX LOL." HHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAH {The ROFL-knife demands blood Todd. See!! Listen!!: " Blood please K thanks LOL"} *""Arbiter:"" Your favourite show is on, 'Keys to the VIP'! Come out and I'll watch it with you. -""Chief:"" FUCK OFF *'Chief:' ima chargin mah lazaaaah. SH00P DA WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP {"Im-a" charging my laser. Shoop da whoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oop! } (after getting tired of being at a halo 3 wedding). * Arbiter: Friggin' Asshole * Chief: FOR GRAET JUSTIS * Chief: XD Dialogue (while trying to flush the broken Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and it's game case down the toilet) Arbiter: Chief, have you seen the Call of Duty 4 case? (long pause) Chief: No. (resumes flushing) Come on! Flush! Bitch! '''Arbiter:' Chief...are you masterbating? Chief: What the fuck? NO! Arbiter: Then what the hell are you doing in there? Chief: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm...actually, I am jacking off. Go away. (flushes again) (Playing Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare on Xbox Live Multiplayer) Chief: wtf grenade button don't work! Arbiter:'''Left trigger is used to aim down the gun sight '''Chief: That's fucking retarded! Where's the ghost? Arbiter: No vehicles. Chief: >:O (Very angry surprised face) (After Arbiter has given a long speech on his opinion of the Heroic Map Pack) '''Chief:' taht wuz quit3 a mouthful!!1 i gess ur used 2 that kind of thign Arbiter: Nice one! I see what you did there. Instead of addressing my points, you took everything that I said and turned it into a sexual joke, implying that I suck on mens' penises. Fantastic! Chief: LOLOLOLOLOLOL Arbiter: "L.O.L" indeed. Quotes from Arby 'N The Chief: The Movie Master Chief shows Skylar Loveheart his second Machinima :Master Chief: wat u thiKn?/ (What you think?) :Skylar Loveheart: grabbing the chair in anger This is a joke, right? This has to be a fucking joke!! :Chief: i no. ITS SO GUD! (I know, it's so good!) gets up in a fury wats ur fuckign problim, r u poopin?? (What's your fuckingn problem, are you pooping?) :Loveheart: Do you have any...IDEA...{Loveheart wheels on Chief, who cringes in surprise} HOW MUCH MONEY I'VE INVESTED IN YOU?!' I'm gonna teach you a lesson, you will never forget!! ''out a pistol and cocks it :Chief: WTF! fires the pistol and releases a very loud shriek; fires in a lunatic manner multiple times :0 o shit! (What the fuck! Surprised face! Oh shit!) :Loveheart: YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! (Chief starts running; Loveheart gives chase) FUCK!! :Chief: aaaaaaaaaa (Ahhhhh!) :Loveheart: SHIT!! :Chief: SUM1 HALP! O NOE! on the basement door baesmint nao plz. (Someone, help! Oh no! Basement now, please!) :Loveheart: Chief; still firing in a lunatic manner GOD DAMMIT! FUCK!!! :Chief: go awae u fuckign syko! down elevator, while Skylar runs to the basement, still firing randomly and screaming lol. the basement :Loveheart: FUCK!! YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING DIE!!! :Chief: chased down a hall o no shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! :Loveheart: into a wall, causing him to fall down SHIT! gets up, still firing, but shoots himself accidentally in the leg causing him to fall again] AHH MY LEG! :Chief: the parking garage i can haz car??/ ROFL. (I can has car? Rofl.) in the car lets go car. enters the garage shooting randomly holy fuck aaaaaaa. go uheep of shit! gives chase but Chief is driving off h00ray! niec car asshoel. MIEN NOW LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! (Hooray, nice car asshole! Mine now! lololololololol) :Loveheart: down in depression Looks like there's only one reasonable thing left to do. the gun to his head and fires :Arbiter: It's no use, Todd. There's no defeating of my army of deadly lesbian space robots... FROM OUTER SPACE. :Chief: mai ROFL caR goas nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn =Running Jokes= Jon's Frying Pan In Episode 1, Chief used the frying pan by hitting the wall to knock the phone off when it was ringing. Arbiter used it to subdue Chief when carrying a kitchen knife. Chief used it again after Arbiter proved his skills in Halo 3 Multiplayer wrong. In Episode 8, Cortana gave a harsh comment on Chief's Halo 3 Forge map, and Chief gave an extremely offensive reply. In response, Cortana casually picked up Jon's Frying Pan randomly lying on the floor, dragged it on to the sofa/couch and smacked Chief through the window with it. In Episode 12, Chief used it to smack Todd when they were fighting each other. Jon's Kitchen Knives The kitchen knife was also a kind of weapon, but rarely has it been used through the series. The first one was the biggest one in the set. The second one, the "ROFLKNIEF" had a shorter, but sharper blade. In Episode 1, Chief grabbed the knife while looking for Arbiter. In Episode 9, Chief used it again for the same purpose as in episode 1, but Chief was looking for the newcomers introduced in episode 9, Todd and Travis. In Episode 11 and 12, Chief used a different knife (shorter, but sharper) in an attempt to kill Todd and Travis, and described it as the "ROFLKNIEF". When Chief almost defeated Todd, he grabbed the knife and says that it demands blood and used his ventriloquist skills to make the knife say "BL00D PLZ K THX L0L". Jon's Digital Clock Jon's digital bedside clock is shown several times, always displaying the time “3:43.” This is an obvious reference to the Halo character “343 Guilty Spark.” Crawling by Linkin Park Master Chief has made numerous videos containing one single main song. "Crawling" by Linkin Park. In the Commentary of Master Chief sucks at Halo 3, DigitalPh33r states that he used this song in Master Chief's Montage because he finds it overused and overplayed in real videos. 420 The number 420 has appeared at the end of a few gamertags in the series, including I <3 to Jizz 420 and xxxSmok3w33d4lyph420xxx. 4/20 (April 20th) is national weed day. Daft Punk Daft Punk's techno songs can be heard in several episodes. In episode one, the Daft Punk song "Around the World" was being played after Master Chief woke up from his dream. In the second episode, another Daft Punk song can be heard. The ROFL____ Master Chief will constantly call an item he's either using or wielding, a ROFL(Item). He's done this with the Rocket Launcher, the kitchen knife, and Skylar Lovehart's car, after escaping him. =Speculation= It has been speculated that Arby 'n' the Chief as well as the Master Chief Sucks at Halo series isn't Machinima. This is due to the fact that Machinimas are made with in the video game and not scenes in real-life. But these series are continued to be referred to as Machinima, mostly because of the game play clips included. However, "machinima" is defined as making films in a real-time 3D environment, and some argue that because real-life runs in real-time, and that real-life is 3D, that the real-life sequences of this series counts as machinima. =External Links= DigitalPh33r's Blog Arby N the Chief videoes Category:DigitalPh33r Category:Popular Machinima